


钝感物

by setusinstone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setusinstone/pseuds/setusinstone
Summary: *花吐症（含私设
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	钝感物

**Author's Note:**

> *花吐症（含私设

对方知道了。

凑崎握在门把的手紧了又松。  
林娜琏在她两步外低着头，凑崎颔首盯着对方背在身后的右手看——自己进浴室前偶然滑落的花瓣现下让晚一步的对方捡了去。向前踏出一步，面前人肩膀轻颤却未后退，凑崎反手带上身后浴室的门，清脆的闭合声间两人对上视线。  
她在林娜琏嗫嚅着想说些什么前捉住对方小臂。

“姐姐。”

低头看见花瓣边缘切割指腹，凑崎轻轻扯了下对方，身前人垂眼，喉咙间发出模糊的哼声。微微侧头偷瞄对方表情，林娜琏目线耷拉，抿着嘴唇边压出小小的漩涡，露出惯常凑崎无法捉摸的表情。对方在思考些什么。  
她挺直一点身子，拇指随着姿势变化摩挲过对方小臂内侧，林娜琏后退的意愿一下清晰起来。凑崎松了手，对方立马蹭过她的肩膀向浴室走去。  
闭合声将两人阻隔。  
无论刚才想的是什么，林娜琏都会保守秘密的吧。凑崎对此有着莫名的自信。摸着侧颈望向身后，磨砂玻璃发散浴室内暖黄色的光，看剪影对方正站在洗手台前。  
林娜琏应该也不会主动询问吧。  
因为对方可靠而带来的安慰又因为相同的原因让凑崎挠头叹气——有些话她可不愿先开口。凑崎扒拉着自己刚染回深色的头发在房内磨磨蹭蹭，身子一倒、歪七扭八瘫到床上。

“唉…怎么会这样。”埋在被子里蹭来蹭去，凑崎不免为自己现下的处境感到伤脑筋。抬头瞟一眼关紧的房门，她微微弓起身子将手伸到口袋，刚将东西拿出来抬头就撞上不知何时出了浴室的那位。赶忙翻过手心用手机压住一同拿出来的花瓣，确保屏幕能整个遮住后才又小心翼翼去看坐在梳妆台前那人。  
林娜琏早就面无表情开始护肤了。  
什么嘛…  
侧过身子挡住一切外部视线的可能，凑崎抬起一点此时正压着自己那无可告人秘密的金属。淡紫色的瓣缘…颜色渐深的脉络…带上血红的花心。  
“由蓝紫色变成红紫色了…”花瓣的颜色正一天天变深，自己对于问题的方向却仍毫无头绪，“可是喜欢本来也不应该是解题吧…”

“你要在我床上睡吗。”  
林娜琏冷冰冰的声音刺得凑崎脊背一僵。  
“呃，没有没有…姐姐要睡午觉了嘛？”赶忙从对方床上爬起来，又在离开前吸了吸鼻子。是想要待在对方床上的…  
“嗯。“对方卸妆后脸色苍白尽显，凑崎一面叹息，一面又想林娜琏最近不知为何私下安静不少。不仅是身体累吧，反而像精神力的透支。可是就算已经连休几天对方气色仍不见好转，就连上午的聚餐也显得有些勉强。  
看林娜琏将自己裹得好好的缩在内侧，只有耳朵尖透过蓬松的黑发探出来给她看一眼，凑崎低头将方才特意留下的花瓣又偷偷摸摸观察了一会儿，最终颓败地收到枕头底下翻身玩起了手机。

其实说是玩手机，倒不如说是“研究“。  
因为忘记账号密码而无法同步以前的数据，凑崎为此苦恼不已。图片之类的倒还好，可是自己的日历和备忘录可是很重要的啊。就算问过了南，也在群里询问了饭们，但果然自己还是搞不好这些…几次尝试无果，凑崎认命地爬向床头柜试图向自己的旧手机求救。  
明明自己平板也用的很好，手机更是从小玩到大，为什么反而没有注意到这些基础的东西呢。  
“果然是习惯了就不会在意吧。“下意识吐槽，随即注意到那团被窝的蠕动，凑崎捂着嘴缩起肩膀，视线回到正在开机的旧物又在心中小小辩解道，”也是因为它设计的好啦…所以才会用的这么顺手。“  
记得自己因为有过忘记的先例而提前截过图来着…凑崎在手机相册翻翻找找，突然停顿于一张聊天截图。

“这双棉拖怎么样？“  
“很可爱呀…姐姐怎么突然想买这个？“  
“不觉得这个小熊很像你嘛？“

到底哪里像了啊…凑崎一下对上那双圆滚滚的眼——小熊棉拖此时就在自己床边乖乖待着呢。  
对方当时是怎么说的？  
“不是整天嚷嚷自己的毛毛鞋不暖和了？逛街的时候看到就给你买了。“  
凑崎又看向远方林娜琏床边的浣熊棉拖。  
“娜琏姐姐拉着我专门去家居区买的呢！“平井那时挑着眉的样子怎么看怎么可疑，她抱着林娜琏买给她的棉拖自觉不详，果然下一秒对方就从购物袋中拿出两双一模一样的棉拖，”我们买了情侣款哦。“  
想到这里凑崎有些负气地往墙边挪了挪，直到两双棉拖都从视线消失。  
心里计较着，手里相册翻到底也没找到想要的，心烦意乱，凑崎反手将手机拍在床沿。

自己的心意难道还不够明显吗…可如果对方知道，自己为什么还会患上花吐症呢…  
事情到底是为何发展到这一步？

\---  
事情究竟是如何发展到这一步？  
林娜琏半张脸掩在被窝，于刚睡醒的眩晕中陷入迷思。卧室拉了窗帘，整个房间暗暗的，她眯着眼看对面动静，想着凑崎该是睡着了。腰腹手脚都露出被子，看着就会着凉的样子。林娜琏裹紧被子转身。  
就该让这个没良心的家伙着凉受受苦。  
可是......林娜琏有些烦躁地揉着头发，就算对方受苦也不能解决自己的困境啊。

那片花瓣…

神经过敏般，一想到那渐变色纹路，自己的喉咙也立即起了反应。林娜琏伸手摸索着床头柜的水杯，手腕被突然禁锢时整个惊呼出声。  
来人不由分说跨坐在她腰腹，熟悉的身形让林娜琏在惊魂未定中勉强止住尖叫。

对方走路是飘的吗。  
刚才还以为熟睡的人此时压着自己一言不发，林娜琏气不打一处就想推开对方。喉咙处突至的压迫让她被迫停下动作。  
疯了吧。林娜琏一下红了眼。  
感受到对方拇指压上凸起，自己的喉结在对方推揉下滚动。林娜琏有些艰难的吞咽，蹭过对方指骨的形状。  
“抬头。”对方抬指戳向自己下巴。  
耻辱感前所未有钉在她骨头。林娜琏和对方僵持着，直到再也无法压抑的呕吐感让她闷咳出声。对方终于松手，手滑落揉捏在她肩弯。林娜琏侧过身子躲避，肩胛骨处突如其来的抚摸让她惊得缩起肩膀，腹部随之摩擦异类的触感。  
凑崎不知什么时候将纽扣解了大半，自己此时早已袒胸露乳。对方的手顺着脊柱线条来到腰骨，林娜琏赶忙翻身压住。

“姐姐帮帮我吧。”额头抵在她锁骨，对方声线中满是挫败，哪里还有方才的半点强硬。  
帮她？林娜琏鼻头酸酸的，自嘲般接道：“你想我怎么帮你？”  
“就像姐姐每一次帮我那样…”凑崎埋首于她侧颈。手指开始蜷缩，身体甚至熟识对方噬咬带来的痛感。  
可凑崎已经有了喜欢的人。  
她被莫大的委屈包裹：“你怎么不去找别人。”对方不答，乳首附上熟悉的温度。情难自已，林娜琏抬臂遮住眼睛。皮肤熟识牙齿的触感，口舌的湿热更像归属。  
“我只有姐姐呀。” 对方含着自己声音模糊。  
像避重就轻地托词。对方含糊的态度让她心里发凉，可脸颊仍升腾起不自然的热度，另一股暖流则往反方向下坠。林娜琏被腹部凝聚的欲望搅乱，下意识挣手，被对方一下桎梏更紧。她用另一只手去推，凑崎却是顺着她的力狡猾地下到腰腹。

对方鼻尖落在肋骨间隙划蹭，林娜琏被引得轻颤。  
“不要再瘦了。”  
温热的轨迹斑斑点点。林娜琏低头，看凑崎低眉顺眼亲着浮出的轮廓。心酸腐蚀骨头，眼泪要落下来。她歪过脑袋深深地吸气，感受到趴在肚子上的人停了动作。  
下腹逐渐加深的压力让她不得不再次低下头来。对方下巴点在三角地中央，唇瓣一开一合，林娜琏裸眼看不清楚，却在直觉的连点成线中小腹收紧。  
睡裤被褪下的同时凑崎亲了下她，意有所指。林娜琏条件反射拉过薄被，却被对方扯着拉下腰腹。

“能不能看着纱夏？”

……看着她有了暗恋的人同时还怎么干自己吗？  
胸中暴风旋转的荒诞顺着离心力炸开，林娜琏原本还拉着被角和对方僵持的手突然就没了劲。对方乘机埋到腿间，她喘着粗气夹住对方脑袋，伸手按住凑崎勾在内裤边缘的手。  
对方一反常态没有哼哼唧唧表露不耐，侧过脑袋讨好似地蹭着她大腿内侧来回摩挲，手也摸索着抬起与她相对而扣。  
脚底板在抽搐，趾骨抓上对方胯部，她听到对方因凉意而倒吸冷气。

“这样不对。”

无暇控制语气，林娜琏被心中的准则拉扯，硬是挤出一句、试图规整早已模糊的界限。视线摇晃，她看到凑崎慢慢跪坐起来。  
“姐姐的脚好冰。”对方手掌向后捉住她脚背。林娜琏烫得厉害，偷偷咬住下唇。凑崎又箍住她的脚腕。  
“但是应该马上就能暖和了吧。”  
凑崎的话像篝火，炙烤她的骨头要融化，每一处关节都开始松软。

“可是、你…”  
“难道以前做的就是对的么？”

正中红心，穿透一切乱麻包裹的表象。被凑崎散了筋骨，林娜琏一面动弹不得，一面顺应对方的引导张开双腿。  
逆流而立，最终还是倒在水面。那便让水流决定她的归宿好了。林娜琏心下坦然——  
她们本就在这方面心照不宣。  
配合着抬腰、曲腿、提脚，对方脸红红的，全然没了刚才的强势，垂着脑袋将褪下的内裤放在一旁。林娜琏心里麻麻的，抬眼正对上对方专注的视线。眼睛泛光，舌尖小小的探出；舔唇，湿润溢线折射欲望四散。  
一切都像预示。  
放纵的罪恶压不住翻涌的水花，对快意本能的期待烧灼着她，对方明明什么都还没做，林娜琏的喉咙已经开始哽咽。

凑崎这次主动帮她拉起被褥。  
可是对方指掌根根分明抓在内侧，舌尖抚慰，引流欲望四溢，她在爱欲面前赤身裸体、无处可藏。  
她在凑崎面前无处可藏。  
咬住手掌试图吞咽呻吟，林娜琏另一只手无助地卡在对方侧颈。凑崎吞咽的喉头摩擦着她的掌心，手掌下的每一次滚动都让她窒息。  
羞耻心混合快感奔涌，无路可投；双股伴着凑崎愈发密集的吮咬失控，本能的抽动逃离换来对方更深更重的钳制。舌头也变本加厉。下身的痉挛与凑崎超乎寻常的执着让林娜琏在欲哭无泪中加大手上的力度。

海潮漫过口鼻。  
“慢、一点…”  
顺舌尖陷入漩涡。

对方动脉压着掌腹突突直跳，林娜琏被操弄得浑身震颤却仍好心松手，谁知刚搭上对方肩头凑崎便突袭刺入。  
林娜琏弓起腰，刺激却在下一瞬消退。臀部肌肉仍在不受控地收缩，她陡然被架空于莫大的空虚。几乎要恼羞成怒，林娜琏还没来得及开口，腿间传来的压抑咳嗽便将她的所有情欲顷刻打散。

自己这是在干什么呢。  
瘫软在原地，林娜琏听着两人的喘息毫无章法堆叠。只是身下人似乎比自己还受挫，脑袋顶在自己大腿根部左摇右晃。再一次试探意味的靠近被林娜琏一掌拍在后脑。  
对方唇间衔着花瓣爬到眼前又是另一种窒息。推开凑崎意图贴近的脸，余光瞄到对方竟然很委屈的样子，鼻尖闪点的晶莹让小腹再次隐隐发烫。胸中闷着一口气，林娜琏偏过头不愿再看，谁知对方将花瓣吐掉后又开始在自己身上磨磨蹭蹭。  
将黏液搞得到处都是。  
若是往常便也算了，可如今对方无论做什么都让人心生抵触。心间压着混合炸弹，林娜琏想发火，开口却染上哭腔：

“凑崎你、怎么这么莫名其妙啊。”

“姐姐…”  
对方为此失措的模样在自己眼中也变得不可信服。凑崎又开始亲自己耳尖，林娜琏却随之抽噎得更狠。  
说自己耳朵尖尖像兔子的是她，在情潮中亲吻耳尖安抚的也是她。如果心里的温柔另有他人，为什么还要继续缠着她做？给她错觉？  
“不是莫名奇妙…”对方嗫嚅的嗓音贴着耳廓，鼻尖蹭得林娜琏不由避开几分，却被凑崎不依不饶捧住脸：  
“和姐姐做是喜欢姐姐。”  
骗子。林娜琏闭上眼，放任泪水冲刷对方灼灼视线带来的烧伤，想象中的花言巧语却未继续。长久寂静，直到凑崎突兀地自白：

“姐姐，是不是讨厌我…”

对方沙哑的嗓音收网般缠上心尖。头昏脑胀，林娜琏缓慢地眨眼，泪眼朦胧中看到对方抖动的双肩，脸也掩在双手后面。  
讨厌…她让对方这么想了吗。林娜琏还打着哭嗝，仍是叹了口气。

怎么会是讨厌呢。

犹豫着去拉对方被后仰着躲开，她垂下手搭在凑崎腰侧，拇指探到几处长短不一的浮痕。  
到现在还没消。  
她想到凑崎那日也是这样坐在她身上。额头、脖颈、锁骨，汗液涔涔滑入胸骨处凹陷、于减速带缓慢，又在心口汇聚，最终顺着喘息嘀嗒跳落在自己胸口。  
收紧的腰线。

林娜琏揉上对方小腹——自己的手几乎能完全覆盖。大腿根部隐隐传来抓痕的痛感，林娜琏看着对方捂住脸的小手，想起两人第一次这样做的时候对方委屈巴巴说自己抓不住她的腿。  
好尴尬的。  
被她揪着耳朵报复，于是双手合十说自己错了，末了又在做的时候坏心眼嘀咕。  
“姐姐要夹紧我哦。”

凑崎真的很糟糕…但怎么会是讨厌。是她，倾心的人啊。可凑崎呢？

“真的、喜欢…我吗。”视线飘忽，声音到最后连自己也听不清楚。  
“嗯？”对方指缝泄露湿漉漉的眼。  
林娜琏深吸一口气拉近对方。  
想再开口，自尊却从背后扑咬，探寻的冲动于悲鸣中奄奄一息。喉间喷涌的预感愈甚，有些不舒服地抚上喉头，林娜琏咬牙，于心中不甘的勉强支撑下发出最后的问询：“喜欢的人…”  
对方一下扑向她有些粗鲁地吞下尾音，凑崎捏在后颈让林娜琏被迫仰起头来。曾私下调侃过的好吻技现下更像欺负，甚至换气间的噬咬都像对方在惩罚。  
既要占有她又要鞭笞她。  
林娜琏的心皱在一起。胃中蝴蝶飞涌，她再也无力压抑，堪堪推开对方，蝴蝶花瓣便扑簌而出。

她的秘密。

“花吐症…”对方喃喃的低音压着她脑袋，林娜琏蜷缩在凑崎怀里不愿抬头。  
“姐姐…”额头传来安抚，林娜琏有些不情愿地睁眼，见凑崎正举着一片花瓣。血红色轮廓仿若对方白净皮肤上的伤口，凑崎眼中的惊奇与随之看向她的心疼让林娜琏心里一紧。

对方知道了。

“怎么就没注意到呢…可姐姐还总说我笨…明明自己也，经常忘记密码什么的…”  
前言不搭后语，林娜琏不明所以，对方却没有解释的意思，开始沿着自己颧骨啄吻，末了又寻到自己嘴唇。  
凑崎哪里都锋利，到处都硌人，可嘴唇是软的、舌头是最温柔。凑崎总是愿意用最柔软的部分亲近她。  
两人每一次肌肤相亲时同样滚烫的体温……  
林娜琏睫毛轻颤着闭上眼。或许她们在潜意识中早就互相知悉，是她自己一直不愿相信凑崎罢了。

“为什么不说？”对方的声音先是埋怨，而后分明染上笑意。林娜琏不想回答，半吊着眼皮也不做声。对方遭了冷脸也依旧兴致未减，装模做样地拍着自己胸口保证：  
“纱夏是不会让姐姐单恋的。“  
眼皮重重跳了一下。小家伙怎么这么自恋呢。  
但林娜琏没来得及想更多关于对方的得意忘形与自己偷偷计量的惩罚，对方已经先一步投出必胜的直击。以她最被熟悉的身份，凑崎邀请一起跌入纯真的空白，在兔子洞口软糯又坚定：

“姐姐也说喜欢纱夏吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> *私设就是双向暗恋要同时互通心意才可解...


End file.
